Home Alone and Pokemon
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Pokemon way of Home Alone. Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started out like a normal night on Christmas Eve. I was at home with my family.

"Sparky!" my mom called, from down stairs. "Dinner!"

"Coming!" I called back.

Oh, hi. Didn't see you there. My name's Sparky. I'm a Pichu. 6 years old to tell you the truth. Now, I know what you're thinking, 6 year old going to be left alone at home, right? Well, if you guessed that, you're right.

But, to see what happens, you'll have to read the story to see. And, if you don't want to read the story, then leave now. If you do, stay and enjoy.

I ran down the stairs to where my Mother, a Raichu, named Light was. She was the must pretty Raichu, well.. that's what I think.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked her.

"Dinner, sweety."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom."

"Welcome. Now, don't stay up late tonight, okay? We're leaving tomorrow."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to leave on Christmas? Can't we wait till after?"

"No, Sparky. I told you already, we can't," Mom told me, while eating her food.

"But, why?"

"Your Dad has to work tomorrow, till late, and I don't want to be here when he gets back."

"Oh."

See, my Mother and Father havn't been getting along lately. Mom stays away from Dad, and Dad does the same to Mom. I dunno what to do about it. I wish I could do something, but what?

"Now, go eat, then off to bed."

"Okay, Mom," I said, and went off to my room.

After I got done eating, I crawled into my bed that was made out of nice soft green moss. I curled up into a little yellow ball, and went to sleep.

Little did I know, I was going to wake up tomorrow, alone. Dad won't be coming in, and that will be when the story _really_ begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside the house, we see two Pokemon. One was a Raichu and the other was a Lurxay. The two of them were robbers that broken into other Pokemon's places and took their stuff.

"So, with house are we going to be hitting tomorrow night?" the Lurxay asked.

The Raichu looked around, trying to pick which one of the houses would be best to break into and take whatever they could get their paws on. At last he grinned as he knew just which house to pick. He pointed to mine.

"That one."

His parnter in crime, looked and grinned. "Prefect."

The Raichu nodded. "I think the family that lives there is leaving so we can break in after they left."

The Lurxay nodded too, grinning. "Great."

"We strike at midnight, got it?"

"Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight flowed into the room I was in, hitting me in the face. I groaned and opened my eyes and set up, yawning. I looked around. Not a sound.

_Mom must still be asleep.. Wait.. IT'S CHRISTMAS! _I thought, and jumped for joy.

"Mom! Mom! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" I yelled, running into her room, only to get a shock.

She wasn't there.

I blinked at this. It wasn't like Mom to just get up and leave like this. Where could she be? Did something happen? I turned around and ran downstairs to see if she was there. She wasn't. I was alone in the house.

And I didn't like it.

"Dad will be home soon.. so I won't be alone for long.." I muttered.

I eyed the girfts.

"And I'm sure they won't mind if I open these.. It is Christmas after all.."

As I was about to go and open the gifts, I saw a shadow at the window, and hid, luck for me, I could hear what was being said from outside.

"This is the house right?" a male voice asked from the outside.

"Yes," said another one that also sounded male. "We'll break in at midnight."

I peeked out and saw that they were Pokemon. One was a Raichu and the other was a Lurxay. They both looked mean.

_They're going to break in to my house?_ I thought. _Oh shit.. Well.. Dad will be home to stop them.. I just know it. And Mom will be back too. So no need to worry yourself, Sparky. I'll wait.. I'll go and see my friend, Ember the Flareon. And wish her a Marry Christmas, and maybe find out about these Pokemon that wont to break into my house._

After I was sure they were gone, I went out and ran to my friend's house.


End file.
